


На зявку lotr.fest "Эйдин. Секс по телефону"

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На зявку lotr.fest "Эйдин. Секс по телефону".</p>
            </blockquote>





	На зявку lotr.fest "Эйдин. Секс по телефону"

**Author's Note:**

> очередная порнота.

\- Привет.

\- Дин? – хрипло протянул Эйдан.

В трубке послышался шорох.

\- Сейчас три часа ночи, Дин! Какого хрена?!

\- Соскучился. Конечно. Гребаная разница во времени. О’Горман вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Тут же возник образ темной спальни и сонного, взлохмаченного Эйдана. Дин недовольно взглянул на яркое солнце, встал и задернул шторы. – Ты знаешь, что в лунном свете становишься почти призрачным?

\- Сегодня ночь признаний? – сонно пробормотал Тернер. - Фестиваль идиотских сравнений? Конкурс «Не дай Тернеру выспаться»?

Дин тихонько фыркнул.

\- Окей, тогда ты при лунном свете превращаешься в медведя, одержимого желанием переломать мне ребра.

\- Только потому, что ты почти растворяешься во тьме, - на том конце трубки повисла тишина. - Включи у себя свет.

\- Нет, - голос Эйдана стал четким. Бодрым, сказал бы Дин, если бы не едва уловимое напряжение. – Мне нравятся твои медвежьи объятья.

\- О как, - Дин вспомнил, как Эйдан начинал буквально урчать, стоило его прижать к груди. - Раньше ты мне этого не говорил.

\- Так вот зачем ты разбудил меня в три часа ночи, - он готов был поклясться, что Эйдан хитро прищурился. – Ну что ж, ты услышал, что хотел. Заслужил я пару часов сна?

\- Нет, не заслужил. Я скучаю. Хочу, чтобы ты приехал.

Эйдан вздохнул:

\- Дин…

\- Ну да, я помню, - Дин тихонько хмыкнул и замолчал.

\- Дин? – теперь в голосе Тернера явно слышались извиняющиеся нотки. – Я тоже очень скучаю.

\- По моим медвежьим объятьям?

\- По твоим твердым и умелым губам.

Дин шумно сглотнул.

\- Эйд, на что ты сейчас намекаешь?

\- Да уж какие намеки, прямым текстом говорю.

\- Тебя надо чаще будить по ночам, Эйдан. Ты становишься на удивление откровенным.

\- Я просто пытаюсь выторговать пару часов сна, - беззаботный тон не обманул Дина. Уж он-то хорошо знал, когда у Эйдана бывает такой чуть дрожащий с хрипотцой голос.

\- Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но твои попытки довольно слабы, - Дин предвкушающе улыбнулся, - и неубедительны.

\- Ах так? – в трубке послышался шорох. – Как насчет такого: моя рука сейчас в трусах и вместо пальцев я представляю твои губы.

Дин резко выдохнул, будто из него весь воздух выбили. Ну, оно примерно так и было – Эйдан умел его заткнуть. Тем или иным способом.

\- Дин? – в голосе чувствовалась дьявольская улыбка. – Ты заснул там?

\- Кхм… - он прочистил горло. – Нет, родной мой, я не сплю. – «И вряд ли засну сегодня». – Сбавь обороты, пожалей мой рот.

Дин прекрасно знал, что Тернер обычно дрочит быстро и резко, будто на поезд опаздывает.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Дин, - в трубке послышался короткий выдох и хриплое сбивчивое дыхание. Дин буквально видел, как Эйдан замедлил движения и закусил губу.

\- А теперь сожми у основания… не так сильно.

Эйдан зарычал в трубку.

\- Медленнее, Эйдан, медленнее. Это же все-таки мои губы. Как ты сказал, твердые и умелые? - хриплый и тягучий смешок заставил Эйдана подпрыгнуть на кровати. – Горячие и нежные. – Немного поразмыслив, он прошептал, - я заглатываю до конца и жарко дышу на твои поджавшиеся яйца…

Коротко всхлипнув, Эйдан прошептал что-то, но Дин не разобрал слов. У него кровь шумела в ушах, а телефон норовил выскользнуть из вспотевшей ладони.

\- …и опускаюсь языком ниже. А затем переворачиваю тебя на живот.

Эйдан тут же перевернулся на живот, потершись стоящим членом о простынь.

Дина и самого уже трясло от собственных слов. Он никогда не трогал Эйдана языком _там_ , но три месяца в разлуке и этот разговор окончательно сорвали крышу. Может, он бы и не сделал этого, будь сейчас Эйдан рядом, может ему просто захотелось его подразнить, он сам не знал.

Дин закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить свой язык там, где раньше бывал только его член. Вспоминалось _тесное, горячее, восхитительно узкое_. И стоны Эйдана. Дин вздрогнул, осознав, что Эйдан сейчас действительно застонал в трубку.

\- Дииин. Ты…

\- Да, - выдохнул Дин.

Тернер задушено всхлипнул.

\- Я тяну тебя за бедра и раскрываю всего. Трусь щетиной о твою горячую кожу… - Эйдан вскрикнул высоко, судорожно, захлебываясь. Дин и сам уже готов был сорваться на стон. Был бы Тернер рядом, Дин бы его выебал прямо так, насухую. – Целую… целую тебя там… взасос.

\- Блять.

Несколько мгновений в трубке было слышно только тяжелое дыхание.

Дин зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, вытирая вспотевшую ладонь и проклиная Тернера, находившегося сейчас на другом конце земли, расслабленного, мягкого, совершенно выдохнувшегося, каким он всегда был после оргазма.

\- Встретишь меня?

\- Каким рейсом вылетаешь? – в голосе Дина чувствовалась улыбка.

\- Ближайшим.

fin


End file.
